<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by cafcaf22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996761">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafcaf22/pseuds/cafcaf22'>cafcaf22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Breast Play, Doctor/Patient, Drunkenness, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Grinding, Mutual Pining, Smut, Switch Harvey, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafcaf22/pseuds/cafcaf22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardew Valley's newest farmer tends to keep to herself. That is, until she bumps into the Town Doctor. Accidents Happen, y'know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone who works their ass off on a farm by herself each and every day, it doesn't seem like making friends would be the most difficult task on the planet. But it is.</p>
<p>You moved to Stardew Valley a little over a year ago, and you're still stuck in the same horrible cycle: Wake. Eat. Feed the animals. Water the plants. Fish. Eat. Sleep. The routine has yet to change. You spend the majority of your days in the same productive, yet monotonous routine. Motivation gets harder and harder to come by, especially as the summer season ends. This coming winter does not look like it's going to be your friend.</p>
<p>Some evenings, when you really considered the level of your loneliness, you've thought about heading over to the saloon to check in with your neighbors. You thought about it most during the hot days when you needed a refresher after a long day. However tempting a cold glass of beer may be after working up a sweat pulling hundreds of blueberries off the vines in the summer heat, you always ended up chickening out. A common thing for you. You <em>wanted</em> to try- you wanted to reach out, but what would you even say? <em>Hi! I'm the girl who's been isolated on her farm for the last 4 seasons, it's nice to finally meet you!</em> How weird would that be? You didn't want to cause a scene - you never really liked the attention that much, so it wasn't worth the attempt.</p>
<p>One day during the last week of the summer, you stopped by Pierre's to check out some fertilizer for the coming fall season. As you strolled the aisles, eyeing the shelves and brushing past the baskets of the daily offerings, you overheard a lot of chatter about hanging out in the saloon on weekends. The courage you'd need to show up there on its busiest day... Hell, sometimes even Sundays had great turnouts. <em>I probably shouldn't</em>, you thought. <em>If I showed up, it would make everything awkward. They don't even know me that well, and how am I supp-</em></p>
<p>Your thoughts were quickly interrupted by a body being slammed straight into your side. </p>
<p>"Ow!" You yelped as your wicker basket was thrown onto the ground. You immediately clutch your left side in pain and feel a sharp piercing in your lungs, as the cold floor of the shop shocks your cheek. You blink at the ground, massaging your side as you try to inhale. But that's when you realize you can't. You blink rapidly, trying to take a breath, but the air never fills your lungs. You clutch your chest, trying to feel the rise and fall, but your heartbeat is the only continuous movement. The thumps grow faster, harder. You start to feel dizzy, clutching your chest on the cold floor. <em>I'm hyperventilating. I can't breathe. Am I having an asthma attack? Oh, Yoba. I'm having an asthma attack.</em></p>
<p>"Oh- Oh my... I am- I'm s-so sorry! Are you alright?" A voice bursts from over your left shoulder as you double over on the ground in pain, trying to find your breath. <em>Fucker knocked the wind out of me</em>, you thought to yourself. You could barely breathe. <em>I need my inhaler- Is it at the farm?  </em>The voice continued to apologize, unsure as to whether or not they should step in to aid you. You tried to take another breath, but your lungs fought hard. <em>Fuck, I- I can't breathe, I can't-</em></p>
<p>"I- I must have knocked the wind out of you..." The voice says to himself, but you don't even register it. You squeeze your eyes shut, clutching your side and focusing on the movement of your chest. It feels like nothing and everything at once. You inhaled to feel the cool air enter your lungs, but it didn't happen. Your body felt like a deflated hot air balloon. The voice continued on behind you, mentioning something about sitting up straight and taking deep breaths. You just want it to stop, <em>can't it shut up already? I can't breathe, I can't-</em></p>
<p>"Oh my- here! Look at me!" The voice boomed, closer now. He was above you, blocking the overhead lights of the general store. You uncurled from your ball, struggling to breathe. All that comes out are course whispers. </p>
<p>"<em>Inhaler</em>..." You managed to grunt. In less than a few seconds, a cold plastic is pressed against your lips.</p>
<p>"Here," the voice says gently. "I- It's mine, but it will do." The voice spoke again. Everything suddenly grew blurrier, and the voice's words became slurred. You barely made out the deep green coat that blocked all of your view, but it was soft and warm against your skin. "Breathe in," the voice said calmly. You blinked wildly, remembering that you needed to actually <em>inhale</em>. You take a deep breath, and taste the medication as it enters your mouth, and flows smoothly into your lungs. You finally gained some sense back. As you sat back against the aisle of the grocery store, you glanced up for the first time. </p>
<p>Your savior kneeled in front of you, an anxious look spread across his face. Large brown eyes took over yours, encompassing you into his with no effort at all. You stared deeply into them, locked in a trance that never seemed to end as you swam in the honey that swirled within them. His glasses sat on the edge of his nose, ignored in the face of your injury and in dire need of a cleaning. A thick mustache framed the lower portion of his face, complementing the way that his cheeks sat happily above them. He smiled the most endearing smile you had ever seen. </p>
<p>"I am... so truly sorry." He spoke, words of pure velvet. This voice, you thought. That's the voice.</p>
<p>After a few moments of slow, medicated breathing, you were finally able to speak.</p>
<p>"Thank you... I think?" You whispered, glancing down at his hand that held a firm grip on your shoulder. He glanced down, recognizing his steel grip on your arm, and quickly released.</p>
<p>"Can you breathe a-alright now?" He asked, leaning back slightly after realizing how close he had been. </p>
<p>"Yes," you replied confidently while fighting a cough at the base of your throat. "I haven't had an asthma attack in months... I usually keep my inhaler on me, but I guess I left it at the farm," you muttered to yourself, attempting to stand up.</p>
<p>"Hey, let's be careful here," he chuckled, lightly elevating your elbow and guiding you to stand. You glanced into his eyes again, hoping to have his meet yours. He seemed to avoid any effort. "I am so sorry for running into you like that... I would tell you the reason why, but it will sound a lot worse out loud." He chuckled again, running a hand through the back of his hair and fidgeting with the pocket of his pants. You raised your eyebrow, giving him a curious look.</p>
<p>"W-Well... I usually stand out in the garden across the pavement, and there seemed to be a..." He drew out the end of his sentence. You narrow your eyes at him, a playful smile spreading across your lips. "A... bee."</p>
<p>You couldn't help but let out an ugly chortle, the first of a real laugh in months. You had barely mustered up a small smile since you'd been in Stardew, not to mention the horrors of your old 9-5 desk job for Joja Cola. To be able to laugh freely in the company of someone else made you feel years and years younger; it was a feeling that reminded you of how often you got to interact with others - <em>which was not much. </em>The laugh quickly turned into a nasty cough, your lungs screaming at you to calm down.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to laugh like that, it just kind of..." but you trailed off the end of your sentence in order to take in the beauty that was his laugh. He began to speak in fits of giggles, clutching his lower belly and covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle the beautiful sounds that escaped from his lips. <em>His lips. </em></p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed in between giggles. You smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to continue on. You weren't the greatest at conversation, but it seemed like he wasn't either, so the two of you appeared to be comfortable in acknowledging the oddness of the whole situation. "I'm Harvey, by the way."</p>
<p>Your heart fluttered. <em>Harvey</em>. <em>The man who saved me from asphyxiation. Well... The man who almost caused my asphyxiation. </em></p>
<p>He cleared his throat, and you realized you had been silent for a moment. You gave him your name and smiled, feeling your heart beat at the thought of finally having a friend. Maybe.</p>
<p>"How come I haven't seen you around at the clinic before?" He asked, eyes gazing into yours a little more intensely.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't usually have any issues," you spoke quickly, trying to avoid the topic altogether. Doctors made you nervous. The ghostly white rooms. The empty hallways. The cold, metallic utensils pressed against bare skin. The intense questioning, and the way you're forced to admit things to a stranger about your own personal problems... Not a great way to spend your time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would he mention the clinic? Does he- Oh... Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>"So... you must be the Town Doctor?" You asked, kicking yourself on the inside for being so stupid. <em>How could I be so stupid?</em> </p>
<p>He blushed, and your heart soared. "You could say that, yes. However, I don't see many patients currently- which, I guess is something I should never complain about... I don't ever want to wish ill-will upon my patients. I don't think that's what came across, but I just wanted to... uh, make that clear," he sputtered awkwardly, attempting to save himself from embarrassment. His cheeks continued to flush a bright red. "Oh, and I understand that you don't necessarily have any... 'issues'... But feel free to come by my clinic tomorrow afternoon for an additional inhaler. Free of charge, of course. It's all that I can give you after certainly causing your episode today- which, I am still so terribly sorry for. I just really, <em>really</em> hate bees." </p>
<p>He spoke the words so quickly, you had to remind yourself to breathe as you comprehended everything he said. Mainly because you were busy staring into the void that was his eyes. Beautiful, golden brown. Heavenly.</p>
<p>"Of course, Doctor," you reassured him.</p>
<p>"Great. I'll see you tomorrow!" He exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. You smiled in return and bent down to pick up the basket that had fallen just moments prior. "Oh, let me grab that for you-" said Harvey, beating you to the wicker basket. Your heads knocked together, clunking against each other as you both attempted to stand up. You both groaned, rubbing your heads and awkwardly glancing at the floor as if eye contact would cause another ruckus.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should wear helmets," you spoke softly, attempting to alleviate the awkward.</p>
<p>"Maybe," he sighed. "I'll see you around, Farmer." He smiled softly, and swiftly walked out of the store.</p>
<p><em>Farmer</em>. <em>How did he know I was a farmer?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The farmer decides to head to the Clinic, unsure of where she stands with Harvey and what he will think of her. Does her desire for friends outweigh her desire for Harvey? And what if he feels the same way?</p><p>Guess she will just have to find out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S. - some of the schedules don’t exactly line up with the schedules in-game but that’s ok cause it is what it is and i’m taking some artistic freedom B) enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>You couldn't stop thinking about him.</p></div><div class=""><p>Not since the accident - you couldn't. What about him intrigued you so much? He was just the town doctor, a local man who ran a clinic. He kept to himself. Why did you want to know everything about him so badly?</p></div><div class=""><p>Yesterday, he cared for you without hesitation. He immediately did what was in his power to care for you, which just proved his character even more. He didn’t even know you, and yet he went out of his way (to stumble into you) and make up for it. </p></div><div class=""><p>And while you have never been one to enjoy a visit to the clinic, you wouldn't mind a check-up or two if he was the one at your side. The only hesitation came with the thought of sitting on top of a steel cold table and actually being examined by the doctor; chills racked through your spine for many reasons-</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>1. You didn't want to make this a weird thing. He would think you're coming off too strong by showing up randomly after telling him you didn't enjoy seeing doctors, so maybe it was best to avoid him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>2. What if he feels the same way about you? What would happen next? How would you ever talk to him again? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There were so many scenarios flying through your head at lightspeed, and it was only 7am. You would usually be up by now, taking care of your duties for the farm... How does this man have you wrapped around him so tightly already?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Wait. The inhaler.</em> He told you that you could drop by to get an extra inhaler - <em>perfect.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few hours of yardwork, tending to the crops and feeding the animals, you decided it was time to pay the doctor a visit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Around noon, you strolled into town square. There weren't many others around; it seemed very quiet - the complete opposite of the inside of your brain. Fears and anxieties were rampant, and your heart rattled against your chest as you took the last few steps to get to the entrance of the clinic. <em>Here goes nothing</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> As soon as you opened the door, you locked eyes with a woman standing behind the counter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi! Here for an appointment? You're the new farmer, right?" She said, grabbing a clipboard and a few sheets of paperwork from behind the desk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I- um... Yes, I'm here for that..." You said, stumbling over your words. She was very pretty. Actually, she was gorgeous. Her bright hair stood out beautifully against the white walls and her white uniform.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Great! If you could just fill some of this out for me, that would be awesome. Dr. Harvey is all set whenever you're ready." She said, smiling and leaving the room through a door in the back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your heart dropped. Suddenly, you didn't want to do this anymore. What if he acts like nothing happened? Well, nothing major happened, but what if he pretends he doesn't know you? Will he act very professional? Will he hand you the inhaler and ask you to leave? How would you ever show your face in town again?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi, farmer." His voice caught you off guard, causing you to jolt out of your frozen state of anticipation. He was wearing a similar outfit from yesterday, but today he was draped in a large white labcoat. His hair was slightly tousled, and his glasses began to slide off the edge of his nose. He pushed them up quickly. "Came back for that inhaler, and-" he pulled out a small notebook, and flipped through it, "a check-up? I thought you weren't much for clinics?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took a deep breath. <em>Just think. Talk. It's fine. Everything's fine.</em> "Actually, I just wanted to double-check that all of my eggs are in order. No pun intended." You felt your cheeks heat up - a joke? A pun? <em>What is wrong with you?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, that's what I'm here for. You can follow me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The table was just as you thought it would be - ice cold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was freezing in the room, and you couldn't hide it. Your legs bounced against the floor anxiously as Dr. Harvey's fingers fluttered over the keys of his computer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So, have you had any more issues with breathing since yesterday?" He asked, staring intently at the screen. You were thankful he didn't look you in the eyes again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, I don't believe so. I got some work done around the farm, so nothing triggered anything, I don't think," you said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You don't think?" He questioned, chuckling. "Well, if you aren't sure if your asthma attacks are actually asthma attacks, go ahead and take that additional inhaler. Who knows what could happen over at your place…” His voice trailed off. “You sure are gonna keep me on my toes, farmer." He smiled softly as his fingers pattered against the keyboard. You felt your cheeks grow warmer again at the thought of continually returning to the clinic to get a check-up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Breathe</em>. It was time for you to make a comment, make him laugh, give him a chuckle- anything to keep from the silence. You gulped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I’ll try my hardest to avoid any more accidents,” you said confidently. “Although, it wasn't really my fault, anyway.” You said, shrugging your shoulders with a light smirk on your face. He stopped typing. He raised an eyebrow, and sat back against his chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now, I know that you may still be shaken up from the very, very, traumatic incident, little farmer,” he said lowly. Your heart thumped loudly again. <em>Little farmer</em>... “However, I did nothing wrong. I, in fact, did save you - isn’t that right?" He asked, crossing his legs so that his ankle rested on the top of his knee. He placed his hands in his lap and tilted his head, playfully questioning your confidence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I... I guess so. But don't you think that wouldn't have been necessary, had you not thrown me against one of Pierre's aisles?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hmph. You got me there.'' He sighed and rose up from his chair. You gulped, knowing this was when the exam would begin. <em>Maybe this actually wasn't necessar- </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This is going to be pretty cold," He warned you as he lifted the stethoscope from around his neck. Your heart fluttered. He was about to be very, very close to you. You nodded. He took a step forward, closing the distance between the two of you. Once step was all it took- he seemed a lot taller than you now. He hovered above you, wiping down the edge of the stethoscope with an antibacterial cloth. "Is... Is it okay if you..." He began hesitantly, referring to your top. You glanced down at the thick sweater you had thrown on from earlier. <em>Oh, he needs to get underneath it. Right. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod again, lifting the fabric slightly away from your body. You saw the hesitation in his eyes for a split second as he held the stethoscope tightly in his grip. His knuckles were almost turning white. You were extremely nervous, but he's the one who does this for a living. <em>What would he be nervous about? He does this all the time...</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Placing the end of the stethoscope in his ears, he leaned forward and slid his hand underneath the sweater, pressing the cold metal against your chest. You sucked in a short breath. He flinched, as though your reaction caught him off guard. He was acting extremely nervous, which in turn, made you extremely nervous. Doctors should never be nervous. <em>Why was he so nervous now? </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Take a deep breath, for me." He said softly, barely above a whisper. You inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled. He moved his positioning, and you felt his hand brush against the skin of your chest. Your breath hitched. He definitely knew. Despite your brain telling you to look anywhere but his eyes, you look directly into them. You couldn't help yourself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was like falling into a pool of honey and cinnamon. Swimming with brushes of warmth, his brown eyes gazed back into yours. You were lost in them. They were so full, bright and wonderful. They told you everything and nothing about the person less than 3 inches away from you. You inhaled deeply again. You could feel his breath and the warmth that radiated from his glowing rosy cheeks. You wanted nothing more than to be right up next to him, pressing soft kisses along his face, down his neck along his shoulders, amongst other places as well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kept your gaze, feeling your heartbeat under his fingers, listening to your lungs. You blinked slowly, wishing for him to turn away while hoping he would remain locked to you forever. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A knock sounded at the door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dr. Harvey?" The same voice from earlier spoke loudly through the door, startling the two of you. You immediately pulled away from the cold of the metal and the warmth of his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maru!” Harvey cleared his throat, and removed his hand from under your shirt swiftly. "Come in!" He exclaimed, and Maru opened the door. “My apologies, entirely. You startled us." Harvey blushed profusely, running a hand through his thick brown hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I'm sorry, Harvey! Just wanted to let you know that George is here for his appointment in twenty." She smiled, giving you a short glance. You glanced at the floor in embarrassment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harvey nodded his head quickly. "Thank you, Maru." She smiled in return, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you avoided any eye contact for the remainder of the exam. Every moment felt like pure ice on your skin - you wanted to go home, sit down and think about it all. It was overwhelming. Thankfully, Harvey finished the check-up very quickly and sent you on your way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you for the inhaler," you said, following Harvey back into the waiting room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of course. If there are any more troubles, I'm just a phone call away... And now you know where to find me." He smiled. You nodded, and left the clinic swiftly without turning around. <em>What the hell just happened?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was now Friday night, a few days after your second encounter with him. The nights were getting cooler, thankfully, but it didn't contribute much to the sweat that dripped into your eyes as you coaxed the animals into their homes for the evening. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You needed to sit down, and take a moment for yourself to relax, but you also really wanted to venture out and get to know the others living here. It had almost been two seasons since you moved in, and still no solid friends. You assumed that the saloon would likely be very lively, and that was probably the best option for you to meet some new faces. Well, new to you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as much as you didn’t want to admit it, you hadn't stopped thinking about the trip to the clinic since it happened a few days ago. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you met his eyes… the world froze. It felt as though honey filled your lungs, intoxicating you with their sweetness. You prayed that he would be at the saloon tonight, but the thought of actually talking to him again made your stomach twist into knots. You replayed the moment that his hand slid up your shirt, and the butterflies in your stomach fluttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> It was time for you to head up there. Nothing will go wrong, you thought. He needs to just be a friend. Nothing more. Besides, isn’t it inappropriate to have a relationship with your doctor?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Relationship? Where did that even come from? </em>You’ve barely spoken a few words to him, there’s hardly any room to be thinking about a relationship.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Y’know what I need…</em> You thought. <em>A shot. I need a shot.</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After one (or two) quick shots of whatever you could find in your pantry, you were on your way to the saloon. It wasn’t supposed to be a total pregame, just… more of a confidence booster. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That shot didn’t provide you much confidence, though. You still couldn’t help but think about Dr. Harvey every second - he occupied your mind as though you had known him for years, and he was your closest confidant. You wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect. You wanted him to hear him softly giggle again, you wanted to make his cheeks shift to a lovely red, and be the reason a hand rushes nervously to tousle his hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time you finished running through every possible scenario that could occur at the bar, you were at its doorstep. Time to make or break it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>About halfway through your walk to the saloon, a light drizzle began to rain from above. It was a cooler, damp evening. It was probably going to get worse overnight. You prayed you wouldn’t have to walk home in a thunderstorm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hair was damp by the time you saw the glowing lights of the Stardrop Saloon. As you stepped through the puddles surrounding the stairs to the saloon, you were growing slightly more hesitant. Questions filled your brain, racking every situation as though it were vital to the rest of your relationship. Which… it sort of… was. But you were thinking way too much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After stalling in the rain for more than enough time, you finally pushed the doors open with a fluid motion. Sound filled in the vacant air behind you. Laughter and chatter came from all directions, and the light of the lamps provided a lovely warmth to the cozy place. Everywhere you looked, people were interacting, smiling, talking, and enjoying each other’s company. You were entirely distracted from the fact that you knew nobody there. No one. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a quick glance around the space, you knew you were fucked. He wasn’t even here! This was a total bust. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Farmer!” A voice came from the right, a separate pool room attached to the main room. The voice was unfamiliar to you, and you didn’t know how they would know you, but you were tired of not being open - you wanted friends. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You made your way swiftly to the room, giving happy glances at other townspeople. You even saw the mayor - Lewis, but he was talking with another woman and didn’t seem too interested. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You continued through the saloon, maneuvering your way through the tables and getting snippets of conversations. You finally made it to the room, only to be greeted by 3 very different people. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first one you saw was quite… normal. He was a tall blonde - his hair spiked upwards, and his electric blue jacket stuck out against the rest of his outfit. He flashed a bright smile, but something was sort of off about him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, I’m Sam. Sorry for calling you Farmer, we just… haven’t met you before,” he smiled again and glanced at the other two in the room. “That’s Abigail-“ he nodded towards a woman sitting on the sofa against the corner. Her bright purple hair stuck out against her pale skin, almost ghost like. The roundness of her face softened the boldness of the hair color, and the smile she gave in return provided enough warmth to enlighten the entire room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi!” She smiled, and continued to type on her phone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that’s Sebastian.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glanced across the pool table at the other man, almost hiding away in the corner. His dark eyes met yours. They were deep, full of something you couldn’t quite comprehend. His hair shielded a portion of his face, as if he didn’t really want you to study it for too long, but that only made you want to understand more. He gave a slow nod, acknowledging the introduction but obviously not  wanting to provide any more invitation to chat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice to meet you guys,” you said, giving everyone another quick glance and running through their names again in your head. Nice. More friends just in case Doc never shows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You waved goodbye to your new “friends”, and spun on your heels to head to the bar. A new face caught your eye, standing in the corner between the fireplace and the edge of the bar. He glanced at you quickly, giving you a dirty look, before taking another large sip of the beer in his hand. He looked tired. Exhausted. Another conversation for another time maybe… He doesn’t look too inviting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook off the rejection - that’s something for you to deal with when you get home. For now, it’s Mission Harvey. Either find him and ignore him, or ignore him altogether. You hope you have enough willpower to do so. You made your way to the barstools at the counter, and sat down with a heavy sigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just at that moment, you feel a cool breeze blow in from behind you. The doors to the saloon opened. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was about 9pm, apparently a little late for any new townspeople to join in on the fun. You didn’t want to turn around. You knew there was a chance it could-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, look who decided to show up! Welcome in! Need a towel?” The bartender boasted gleefully, throwing a clean dishrag behind you, towards the entrance. You did not want to turn around. Any confidence you thought you had before was absolutely shattered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, Gus. I’ll take the usual,” his voice sent chills down your spine, despite it earlier providing you with a sense of warmth and comfort. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were completely frozen. Please do not take this open seat. Please sit next to me. Please leave. Please come closer. The thoughts battled out in your mind as if it were an arena, and nobody seemed to be winning. You wanted to talk, but you were too afraid of the outcome. You wanted to see him again, but you didn’t want him to see you. What a mess. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only a few seconds had passed before you heard a barstool scrape against the floor to the right of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fuck.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see I’m not the only one who got caught in the storm,” he spoke, filling your lungs with ice and intoxicating you entirely. You gulped, and glanced down at your hair, still dripping from the rain onto your sweater. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Forgot my umbrella.” you said, avoiding eye contact. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled. It was like a drug. “Rookie mistake,” he responded as the bartender placed his rather large glass of red wine on the counter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I get you anything, Farmer?” The bartender asked, an eyebrow raised and a hand on the dirty dishrag resting on his shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snuck a glance at the red wine. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll have whatever he’s having.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You built up enough courage to finally shift your body no more than 2 degrees towards the man sitting to your right. With a deep breath, and a sip of the glass that the bartender placed in front of you, you finally gave him a look. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was already staring. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay?” he asked with an eyebrow quirked and a worried expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was staring at you… for how long? Did he watch you move towards him? Could he tell you were nervous? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gus, can you make her a glass of ice water?” He asked, not taking his eyes off of you. You wanted to die. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had no idea what you looked like right now, but you knew it wasn’t good. Say something. Anything. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hard day at work, that’s all,” you attempted to say swiftly - it didn’t work very well. He softly chuckled in response. Were you really that funny, or was this a pity laugh?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t imagine running my own farm. I mean, I have my own range of responsibilities but… that sounds very intensive.” He sighed and took a large gulp from the glass - it was already a third empty. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Honestly… not as hard as you think. Th-the people here rely on you for their own lives, so I can’t imagine being responsible for… for people rather than… crops,” you shrugged, taking a sip of the wine in front of you. It was sweet - almost sickly. How did he drink this stuff?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And… your animals?” he asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! Right. The animals. I, uh… guess they count, too.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave you an odd look, and finished off his drink. Gus replaced it right as his first glass hit the table. How much does he usually drink?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, Farmer. Any more breathing troubles? I hate to talk doctor when I’m away from work, but I can’t help but worry about you, knowing that you like to overwork yourself on the great occasion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You coughed abruptly. His voice was laced with sarcasm, but that wasn’t what made you choke on your drink. He just admitted that he thought about you when you weren’t around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… I’ve been fine. I am fine,” you stammered, unable to clear your thoughts. “I’m fine r-right now.” The few shots you had taken earlier were not working as well as you had hoped. They were doing the opposite; you were beginning to lose your edge of confidence. This was not a good sign. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” chuckled Harvey, taking another sip from the glass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The doctor smiled to himself, watching you stammer over your words. He never felt like he had the upper hand in relationships; he had the tendency to feel insecure in his abilities, especially if his partner was very extroverted. This was not to say he was avoidant of confident partners, but more so that he wished he had some breathing room to feel comfortable in his own skin. He liked to care for others. That was his job. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Watching you tumble over your own words in a heap of nervousness brought him a surge of butterflies he hadn’t felt in years. Granted, he wasn’t very old, but he was the eldest of the bachelors in Stardew Valley; this hindered his confidence a little, making it hard to approach and/or be approached. Besides, he hadn’t expressed interest in anybody for quite some time. Until you showed up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hated coming off too strong, but he had to admit it to himself. The first time his eyes met yours, he was certain he wanted to fuck you. Now, this caught him by surprise; usually he was very respectful, even in his own thoughts. Growing up with sisters, he understood the importance of respecting boundaries that didn’t even exist yet. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he couldn’t help but think about you every night since that little accident. He thought about how he cared for you (even if it was for a short time), providing you with the help you needed to feel okay again. He loved helping others, and when he was able to care for the life of another, rather attractive person, it surged his confidence. He may not have been the most suave man on the planet, but he knew he had the power and the knowledge to help others - that was all he needed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although he relished in the thought of saving your life, he did enjoy watching you squirm. In his mind, authority was just what he was looking for. It’s all that he thought he wanted. It was just hard for him to actually… Y’know… Commit to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was confident that his confidence would push through to you. Hopefully, it had by this point. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d have to try. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” You responded quickly. You hated the feeling of being questioned - it felt like you were belittled, patronized. He didn’t seem to be this type before… In fact, he seemed extremely nervous before. Maybe this wine provided his anxieties with some cushioning. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing,” he smirked to himself. “Just hoping you’re enjoying the drink.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You touched the skin of your cheeks with the back of your hand - hot. Your face was always one to heat up after a couple of drinks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded in reply to another one of his soft chuckles, and waved down the bartender to ask for a glass of water. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the next short while, you sat listening to the voices from across the room. A woman with orange hair caught your eye; she was dancing with a tall man, handsome and beaming a welcoming smile. They were lost in each other’s presence. Though they danced to the beat of the music from the Jukebox, it seemed clear that they would probably continue dancing even if the room was silent and empty. You couldn’t help but stare at the two of them, ignoring the ache in your heart at the thought of dancing with your life-saver just a few seats down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d only known him for a few days, but that didn’t matter. You felt so nervous around him, something you haven't felt since your days in grade school. His presence was so comforting, but you could spark a fire with the electricity of his touch. Granted, he’d only touched you a few times- in both instances, a way to check your health. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The upbeat song ended, and was followed by several hoots and hollers. The voices began to grow softer, as if anticipating a change in the mood. You gulped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A slower, melodic song began to play from the Jukebox across the room. Soft enough that the rain pattering against the roof of the saloon was now audible. You closed your eyes, unintentionally swaying to the music. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This might sound a little weird, but-“ Harvey spoke softly, as if a loud noise might interrupt the serenity of the room. He exhaled slowly, almost sighing. “Would you like to dance with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You immediately spun to face the man now standing at your side. His hand was outstretched as though in preparation to help you off the stool. He softly smiled at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Words didn’t seem to work at this moment. You didn’t know how to answer his question- would a kiss be too much? You were a little more than tipsy at this point, so your hold on socially acceptable responses was beginning to fade away. A nod would have to suffice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His smile grew as you nodded slowly, glancing at your feet. Your hand met his, and he guided you to the open floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was a smooth dancer. In contrast to his lanky figure, he knew how to move. After bringing you to a slightly more secluded spot in the corner, the hand not occupied by your own hovered over your waist. He gave you a glance, as though confirming it was okay to continue on. You nodded, since apparently that was the only thing you knew how to do. His large hand now rested heavily on your body, taking up a huge portion of your torso. They were large - you felt each of his long fingers individually resting on your hip, and you were on fire. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one hand still taken by his, your other rested high upon his shoulder. It was kind of a reach to get up there; once again, you were genuinely surprised by his height every time you stood next to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hair was still slightly damp from the rain, but his dark brown curls were loose and frizzy, framing his face beautifully. You could not believe that you were inches away from his face. How could you have enough self control not to kiss him? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t speak throughout the entire song. As the rhythm continued to flow through the room, you felt more and more grounded against him. He occasionally moved his hand to your lower back, reigniting the fire that had once rested on your hips. You wanted to make a move, but you knew you couldn’t. This was a genuine  moment. You wouldn’t allow it to be ruined by an influx of hormones onset by alcohol that you probably haven’t had since your early days in college. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After resting his hand on your back, he pulled you closer into him. Your head rested against his chest, and you could hear the purr of his soft humming. His heart rate was slow, calm. It reminded you of the rain outside. Rhythmic. Relaxing. He smelled of cinnamon and old books, leather and coffee. You nuzzled your head into the soft fabric of his sweater, wanting to be even closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed again in response, and rested his head against your own. Your heart fluttered. This was too intimate, too soon. You barely knew him, but you felt so comfortable against him. With him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you for dancing with me,” he murmured against your head. His voice was lower, raspier than before. He sounded sleepy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pressed tighter against him in response, wanting him to feel the comfort that he provided you with this entire time. In the process, you moved in just a way that your lower hip brushed against his roughly. The fire ignited. The only thing you felt was his hip, but the thought of brushing against his bare skin gave you chills. You were too close to him to be thinking about these things, but you couldn’t hold back anymore. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt your heart beat loud now, in a frenzy of adrenaline and anticipation. You wanted to look at him. You wanted to feel his lips on yours. But would you ruin this moment forever? Could you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His grip on your lower back never lightened, but he began to pull away from you. You stared at his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes and face the end of the most perfect moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hand met your chin softly, forcing you to break contact with the fabric of his sweater. He tilted your chin up lightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared into his brown eyes, filled with comfort and love. They provided a warmth that only he could radiate. They told you something that you couldn’t quite understand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt the words leave your mouth before they could register in your brain. “Kiss me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if he had been waiting for this moment, his actions were instantaneous. His lips crashed into yours, molding to your mouth and melting away any anxieties that you built up before. He was warm. Your lips moved synchronously, sloppily and in a rush. His tongue softly ran along your lower lip, and heat spread through your limbs in response. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand was now resting firmly at the base of your chin, keeping you locked in place. His other hand grazed all over your lower back, feeling every inch available. Your hands made fists in his sweater, craving the warmth it provided while also wishing with every ounce in your body that it would disappear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed you hungrily. His lips mashed with yours in sloppy, wet kisses. You almost never broke away - you didn’t want to, except you knew that you’d have to breathe at some point. As soon as you pulled away slightly, before your eyes could even open, you were being pulled away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stumbled, trying to catch up with the large hand that was dragging you through the empty arcade room and into a darker space down a hall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as you recognized the wine barrels and additional boxes of supplies, you were being thrust against a cool wall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harvey’s hand flew behind you, cushioning your head from slamming into the cold brick, but your shoulders ached from the force. His other hand clutched onto the side of your jaw, keeping you in his hold and preventing you from moving an inch. His large frame towered over yours, pinning your entire body against the wall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You met his eyes, and didn’t recognize what you saw. What was once warm, welcoming, and soft was now dark and lustful. Remnants of the golden honey that floated around in his irises were now a deeper, darker umber, glowing devilishly in the dim light from the lanterns down the hallway. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Immediately, his lips met yours again with more force. You couldn’t help but moan into them, the heat inside of your stomach spreading rapidly once again. He hummed in response, tangling a hand in your hair and pulling your head backwards, exposing your neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His tongue licked along your jaw, trailing sloppy kisses right under your ear and blowing cool air against the traces. You shivered, ice crashing against the heat that spread through you. His other hand gripped your waist tightly, tickling your side and making you squirm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Harv-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sit still for me,” he breathed into your neck, nipping and biting even harder. You choked on your breath, rushing your hands to his hair and tugging on it to aid in releasing any of the tension. The words he used - so similar to what he told you back at the clinic while he was giving you an exam.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if to answer your own question, he chuckled, enjoying the thought that you had put the two and two together. He left your neck, kissing his way down to your collarbones and biting softly at the skin. You continued to squirm until your hips unintentionally bucked against his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He immediately groaned into your chest in response, tightening his grip on your hair and rocking against your thigh. The thought of him getting hard because of you sent fireworks throughout your body, skyrocketing your heart rate and increasing the needy feeling growing hungrier in your lower belly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hips rocked slowly, rhythmically against your own, and he felt bigger every time your hips met each other. Your hands were still tangled in his curls, so you tugged harder to one side to expose his neck. You dove in, sucking and kissing, craving to touch every part of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He whimpered softly, continuing to thrust himself against you, his breath hitching in your ear. You needed him soon - No. You needed him now. You grabbed his hand that clutched onto your waist and guided it up your sweater, onto the bare skin of your chest. His cold hands grazed against your stomach, and you pulled it up higher in response. You couldn’t wait any longer, desiring exactly what you were afraid to admit back in the clinic. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gripped your breast roughly with his large hands. This time, you were the one to whimper into his neck as he massaged them, swiping a thumb over your nipple and making your back arch against the cool wall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“D-does that feel good?” he stumbled over his words, trying to retain the surge of confidence he felt earlier, but he was losing it swiftly. Every thrust of his hips against your leg made his thoughts fuzzier, clouded with the thought of fucking you against this very wall. The hand that was in your hair pulled harder, so that your face shot up towards the ceiling. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harvey groped your chest, feeling every inch of your breasts and watching your eyes roll to the back of your head. You felt his hot breath on your neck, panting to keep up with the rhythmic thrusting of his hips against your leg. He was using you to get off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimpered, feeling more needy than ever. You wanted him to touch you everywhere - your chest wasn’t enough. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Harv- Harvey, p-please…” you whispered, begging to be touched. “I want… I want you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moaned loudly against your neck, whipping his hand out from behind your head and immediately under the waistband of your pants. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His slender fingers inched down your front, tracing your entrance. He brushed his fingertips against your clit, and you bucked your hips against them harshly. He began to draw small, slow circles on your clit, just enough to get you off but not enough to keep you satisfied. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, y-you want it, don’t you?” he groaned, still massaging your breast with the other hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You finally looked at him again, and felt nothing but pure lust as you stared into his eyes. He had been watching you again. Every twitch, eye roll, and slack of your jaw he watched as you crumbled underneath him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh,” he whispered as the circles grew shorter and faster. You whimpered at the change of tempo, recognizing the feeling growing in your lower belly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just when you thought it couldn’t get any more intense, two fingers slid inside of you. You gasped, unfamiliar to the feeling of his warm fingers and now just barely on the cusp of an orgasm. He thrust his fingers quickly, matching the pace of his hips grinding on your thighs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you need another crate of wine glasses, or just the mugs?” A voice echoed from down the hallway. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harvey immediately pulled away from you, leaving your body cold and more needy than ever. His face still glowing with flush and his hair a tangled, tousled mess. You adjusted your shirt, tucking it into the waistband of your jeans and brushed your hair down flat. Harvey ran a hand through his hair, adjusted his pants to disguise the large boner on the cusp of an orgasm, and began speaking in a perfectly calm voice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So this is where they keep all of the wine, most of the supplies and dishes. I remember helping Gus out on occasion when things got a little busy,” Harvey spoke, still breathing with a little difficulty. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bartender, Gus, walked into the room and appeared to be slightly startled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Harvey! What are you doing here?” He asked quizzically. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harvey smiled and glanced at you briefly, a warning flashing in his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Farmer here was curious about your stock, and I figured I could show her around since you seemed a little… busy. No worries Gus, we aren’t stealing any of the Blueberry Wine… Yet.” Harvey chuckled, swiftly adjusting his pants as Gus kneeled down to pick up a crate. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How thoughtful!” Gus exclaimed as he lifted the crate. “Y’know Farmer, if you ever want to look into preserve-making, these babies are perfect,” said Gus, referring to the kegs in the corner of the now-freezing room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will definitely look into that!” You responded, your voice slightly shaky and a little too excited, but not about the wine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me know when you make some beer - I’ll be your first customer!” He laughed heartily, and walked out of the room with the crate. You exhaled harshly, as if a weight had been sitting on your shoulders and was just removed by the angel standing across the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes met with Harvey’s, and you realized he had been staring as soon as Gus turned around to leave. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was still breathing heavily, and he didn’t even bother to adjust his pants again. He wanted you to know exactly what you did to him. You could tell that’s what he wanted, just from the way he stared into you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll see you around, Farmer.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You slowly nodded your head, and wobbled out of the Saloon without a second thought. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! This is my first time writing anything ~fanfiction~, so I'm still a newbie,,,, but I want to start branching out of my comfort zone. I think flustered Harvey is literally to die for. I may be continuing this as a mini-series, but who knows!!! If you have any requests, I would be GLAD to write some more! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>